


Causing Chaos

by rejectedusername



Series: Gods of LS [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Demigods and Mythological figures, F/M, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, GTA AU, M/M, Ryan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Fakehaus screws up the Fake AH Crew’s heist plan; Gavin and Ryan are separated from the rest of the crew in their escape. Gavin takes Ryan back to he and Meg’s apartment. When they get there, Meg gets to tell Ryan that she’s gonna work on helping him to get his man. He says she really doesn’t have to, but she suggests that maybe he and Gavin should cause trouble in the city for their crew. Ryan likes the sound of that idea.Sequel to:Till Death do us Part





	1. Heist Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone wants to be my beta, [contact me on my tumblr.](http://rejectedusername-trashfics.tumblr.com/)

A good number of things had happened in the crew in the months following the reaper incident. The Jones baby was born; a healthy baby boy named Lucas. Geoff had decided, despite being the demigod of alcohol, that he wanted to sober up. Ryan was able to demonstrate his abilities as a god. And finally, Meg, the reaper who became Gavin’s girlfriend, moved into Gavin’s apartment.

Of course, Ryan wasn’t the happiest about the two moving in together because he still had his crush on Gavin, but he was willing to sacrifice his happiness for Gavin. Mag had caught on to this immediately and was tired of her boss giving up his happiness for his crush. As much as she loved Gavin, she still wanted her boss to be happy and get the guy in the end. 

Geoff wanted to pull a new heist, now that he was sober. He also wanted to see if Ryan had any other god abilities that could help him on the heist. He gave Michael some time for paternity leave, but he was ready to try something new. Gavin also wanted to be more physically involved with heists, to he taught B-Team some more tricks and wanted them to try being hackers for this heist. He gave them back programs that would insure the hacking would be up to Gavin’s standards.

The crew gathered on Vinewood Boulevard to start off.

“Alright,” Geoff announced to start. “new crew, new heist. Everyone remember the plan?” the crew nodded.

“I’ll snipe any ground threats I catch from the roof,” Jeremy radioed in from the roof of a building across the street. Geoff flashed a thumbs-up and hoped Jeremy could see it.

“I got explosives in my backpack so I can blow up the vault once we get inside.” Michael informed the group.

“I got heavy lifting and intimidation,” Ryan added.

“And I’ll be going in to be collection boy and try to provide physical back-up as well,” Gavin announced.

Geoff shook his head. “I’m still not used to you being physically on the job with us.”

“To be fair, this is his first time physically being here with us. And I’m not counting when he went on that murder spree with Ryan,” Jack explained.

“Relax, Geoff,” Gavin waved his hand, “I gave B-Team everything they need to pull a ‘Gavin’ hack, isn’t that right?”

“That is right,” Matt from B-Team radioed in, “but you should have more faith in us.”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Let’s go,” he commanded. Everyone ran into Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank, guns blazing. “ALRIGHT THIS IS A HOLD UP! EVERYONE GIVE GOLDIE WHAT 

YOU GOT!!” he demanded. Many shared patrons started fishing out what they had in their wallets.

Jack strolled up to the counter with her own bag. “It would be wise if you gave me the money you had behind the counter,” she commanded the teller. The teller’s expression 

warped into someone under Jack’s control, and she started doing exactly what Jack asked.

Michael and Ryan ran to the back of the bank to get to the money vault. “B-Team, can you hack the vault open?” Michael asked over radio.

Bank at the base, Matt tried to enter in the codes to unlock the safe. The codes worked for a split second, then the safe immediately re-locked itself. “I enter in the unlocking codes, but the safe just immediately re-locks itself. Looks like you’re gonna have to unlock the vault manually,” he admitted.

Michael sighed, “okay.”

“I thought you liked explosives and blowing stuff up was your job,” Ryan commented as he plucked the soul out of the guard they shot to get to the safe.

“I know, but I don’t want to put myself in as much danger now that Lucas is born,” Michael admitted.

“Don’t worry, everyone in this crew is immortal as long as they want to be,” Ryan winked from inside his skull mask.

Michael nodded. “Right, you’re the god of death. You probably have some control of when people die.” Then he began to work on setting up the explosives.

Back in the front, Jack and Gavin were loading up of money from the civilians. Geoff looked around and noticed someone was trying to call the police. “B-Team. Turn this place into a cellular dead zone,” he instructed.

At base, Matt nodded. “Larry, turn on the dead zone program.” Larry nodded and did what he was told.

Back at the heist, the civilians started to look at their phones, distraught. “Why did my signal just go out?!” someone yelled out. Others yelped in agreement.

“This is going well. now we just need Mogar and Vagabond to unload the vault safe and we can really get this party started,” Geoff said as he clapped his hands together. Gavin walked over to him and handed him his money bag. “Why are you giving your bag to me?” he asked.

“I’m gonna go help Mogar and Vagabond set up explosives,” Gavin replied as he started to run off to the safe.

“DON’T DIE!” Geoff called out.

“I CAN’T AND WON’T!” Gavin called back.

After a few more minutes of waiting, a civilian pulled out his phone again and started to call the police. Jack noticed this time and pulled out her phone. “Phone signal’s back,” she noted.

Geoff pulled out his phone to check as well, and sure enough, signal was back. “YO B-TEAM, I SAID SIGNAL DEAD ZONE!” he said over the radio, angrily.

Lindsay, who had just walked into B-Team’s room carrying Lucas, heard Geoff’s orders. “Well don’t just stand there, kill the zone again,” she ordered.

Matt tried to run the dead zone program this time, but all of a sudden, his computer flashed the Fakehaus logo. Then all of the computers in the room turned to the Fakehaus logo. “Fuck…,” he murmured to himself. “WE CAN’T RUN THE PROGRAM BECAUSE WE GOT HACKED!” he panicked into the radio.

Gavin shook his head from the vault room. “I had more faith in you guys. Who the bloody hell hacked you?!”

“FAKEHAUS!!!!!!”

“Fuck,” Geoff sighed in a panic.

“IT WOULD BE WISE IF EVERYONE DROPPED THEIR PHONES!” Jack commanded the room. Every person in the room dropped their phone. She slumped over, after that. “I’m not used to manipulating that many people at once,” she huffed.

It was still too late. Jeremy saw LSPD police cars lining up outside the bank. He began to shoot at them, soon even more police cars then he could shoot came to the scene. “Guys, I can’t shoot all the police cars,” Jeremy radioed in, panicked.

“FUCK!” Geoff yelled as police started rushing inside the bank.

Michael, Ryan, and Gavin had just finished off setting up the explosives. “I know that the police just got here, but maybe we can still use this to our advantage,” Michael thought out loud as police began to rush into the vault.

Ryan and Gavin began shooting officers down as they kept coming. “Geoff, I’m not sure we can handle this,” Gavin panicked.

“I don’t think… we can, either,” Jack responded.

“What do we do then?”

Geoff thought on his feet. “SCATTER!!!!!!!” he directed.

“I’m setting off the explosive now for my escape,” Michael told the others as he reached for the button.

Ryan panicked and grabbed Gavin, quickly. As soon as Michael hit the button to set off the explosives, Ryan turned into his black smoke, turning Gavin along with him, and floated away. They floated back to the penthouse. They turned back to normal as soon as they arrived.

“Blood hell,” Gavin coughed, “that felt so unnatural.”

“Sorry, I think it’s been over a millennium since I’ve done that with a human,” Ryan apologized.

Gavin nodded. “What do you think everyone else is going to do?”

“Honestly, I’m not quite sure. I can imagine Michael would take Lindsay and Lucas somewhere safe to hide, but beside that I have no guesses.”

“I see.” Then Gavin frowned, “do you really think hiding out at the penthouse is a good idea?”

“I guess we could scout out one of the crew’s safe houses,”

“Actually, I was thinking I could just good back to mine and Meg’s apartment. You’d be welcome to come along as well since we’re basically stuck together,” Gavin interrupted to suggest.

Ryan hesitated. “Are you sure your apartment would be safer?”

Gavin nodded, “the criminal world shouldn’t know where I live because I try not to bring the ‘Golden Boy’ persona home with me, despite the fact that I keep a golden gun or two there.”

Ryan nodded in agreement. “I can take you to your apartment.”

“We can walk there, and I think I’d prefer to walk rather than being turned into death-god smoke, again.”

Ryan nodded again and pulled off his mask. He shifted his clothes into something that looked civilian, and his hair and face from being painted, into short light brown hair and light stubble. “We should probably get changed, too.”

Gavin quickly ran to his room and changed into something less gaudy. He came out looking average in jeans and a tee-shirt. “Let’s go back to my place,” he instructed. Ryan nodded and the two of them exited the penthouse and began to walk to Gavin’s apartment.


	2. Love Through Chaos

Gavin and Ryan finally made it back to his apartment in a bit of a cold sweat. Gavin had requested that the two of them stop at a bar on the way because he felt like he needed a drink. While Ryan personally had no interest in drinking, he was still obligated to oblige Gavin’s request. Gavin was a bit squirmy from being tipsy for the rest of the way home after that.

When they did arrive at the apartment, they found Meg in the kitchen making tea for Gavin. “Good afternoon Gav, how did the heist go?” she asked as she turned to face the opened front door. She noticed that Ryan was there with him and the two of them were dressed like civilians. “And hello, Ryan.”

Ryan waved his free hand, as he was holding Gavin up with his other. “It’s good to see you too, Meg.”

Gavin tried to pull away from Ryan. “Rye, you can let go of me. I’m tipsy, not drunk.”

Ryan let Gavin go. He stumbled a little bit as he walked over to Meg. He pulled Meg into a big kiss. Ryan grimaced slightly and looked away so he wouldn’t have to see them kiss. After the kiss, Meg pulled away slightly. “You taste like booze. I thought it would be a little early for that. I take it that means your heist didn’t go well.”

“Another crew bloody hacked us.”

“Daw…”

“And I was finally trying to trust B-Team to be the tech experts we hired them to be, too.”

“To be fair Gavin, I’m not sure if we really know where in the codes, Fakehaus was able to enter,” Ryan argued, tried to play devil’s advocate.

“I would have bloody,” Gavin was interrupted by the sound of the tea kettle going off.

“Oh right, the tea,” Meg noted as she quickly ran over to take the kettle off the heat to let it cool. She walked to the dish cabinet and pulled out three tea cups. “Do you want anything in your tea, Ryan?” she asked.

“Thank you for offering me a cup. I don’t think I’d mind a little bit of sugar,” he requested. She nodded and added a cube of sugar to his tea and mixed it in.

“Right, cause there wasn’t enough sugar in the diet coke you ordered at the bar,” Gavin joked.

“I’m not sure how much real sugar they put in America sodas. European sodas are the ones that use real sugar.”

The three of them grabbed their cups of tea and walked to sit on the living room couch and lounge chair. Meg took a sip of her tea, “so there was a hack and it screwed everything up?”

“Yeah! And there were so many damn cops that we couldn’t take out, so we all ran. Ryan teleported me away right as Michael exploded the place so he could escape,” Gavin explained.

Ryan took a sip of his tea too, and was somewhat surprised at the taste. “Pomegranate? I mean, it makes sense that you’d like that, but I didn’t know Gavin would like that too,” Ryan noted more-so to himself.

Gavin heard Ryan and rolled his eyes. “Of course, I like it you dope. Pomegranate is a popular trend with mortals now a-days, anyway,” he replied as he took a sip of his tea. “Besides, one would grow accustom to the taste if they’re dating a grim… reaper…” he finished as drifted off to sleep.

“Well, alcohol does supposedly make one sleepy,” Ryan commented.

The tea cup slipped from Gavin’s hands. Ryan quickly reached out and grabbed the cup before it spilled all over Gavin and the couch. “Nice catch,” Meg commented.

“Well, I didn’t think there needed to be a mess everywhere,” Ryan replied as he set the cup on the coffee table.

Meg nodded. “We should probably move Gavin off the couch to sleep,” she suggested. 

Ryan nodded and picked him up gently. “Where’s your bedroom?”

“Last door on your left at the end of the hall.” Ryan nodded and took him to his bed. He laid him down so he could sleep soundly, and he exited the room. He went back to the couch, sat back down, and picked his own cup of tea back up so he could continue to drink. “So, what happened to the rest of the crew, then?” she asked.

Ryan sighed. “We were overwhelmed by police. Geoff panicked and yelled for us to scatter. I took Gavin and ran back to the penthouse. Gavin didn’t think that was a good place to hide, which honestly makes sense, and suggested we hideout here instead. So here we are, possibly dragging you back into this whole thing.”

“I really don’t mind.” Ryan sighed in response. “We have a guest room where you can stay if that makes you feel more comfortable, even though our bed is always open to you as well.”

Ryan sighed again. “Gavin loves you, not me.”

“I feel like, deep down, he does love you.”

“Platonically.”

“Well, it could be romantic if you tried.”

“Look,” he started, “he loves you. I let you stay here in the first place because he loved you. And you love him. I just need to accept that,” he finished as he took his last sip of tea.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told you at the baseball game, I swear he likes you.”

“Meg…”

“maybe he just needs to admit that to himself,” she thought aloud.

“I thought you were one of my reapers, not a cupid,” he scoffed.

“I’m not a cupid, but I seriously just want my boss to be happy for once. And if being with the Golden Boy would make you happy, so be it,” she retorted as she finished her own tea.

“I still don’t think this is something I really want you involved with, Meg.”

Meg sighed. “Fine,” she groaned. Then she thought about it and came up with a better idea. “You said you don’t know the status of the rest of you guy’s crew, right?”

Ryan nodded and sighed. “Unfortunately, that is correct.”

“What if they’re okay, but just unavailable.”

“…Uh huh…”

“And you said you were hacked by that rival crew that’s been being a problem lately, right?”

“…I did say that…”

“Well, you guys can’t let them win.”

“…Of course, the crew won’t let them win.”

“But for the time being, most of the crew seems out for the count.”

Ryan sighed, “Thanks for reminding me,” he replied sarcastically.

“No, no, I said _most_.”

“…What are you implying.”

“You and Gavin are two crew members that are still able to operate.” Ryan opened his mouth to protest. “Gavin will be able to operate after he sobers up from his nap,” she stated before Ryan could really argue.

“While that is true, we were thinking of laying low for a bit while the crew sorts itself out.”

“Why wait? The other crew probably thinks the Fake AH Crew is finished.”

“Take them by surprise?”

“Do something that makes a statement. Show that you they can’t get rid of you guys that easy.”

Ryan hummed. “I like that idea,” he admitted.

“Gavin will have to realize he could have a thing for you.”

“While I don’t know how you made _that_ jump, exactly,” then Ryan clapped his hands together and smiled fondly, “I do think Gavin and I could have some fun causing chaos together.” he would start planning things for himself and for Gavin and him as soon as Gavin woke back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baseball game I'm talking about can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10753080/chapters/25336845). Also I'm thinking I might do a Monday/Thursday schedule.


	3. Golden Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: IMPLIED HOMOPHOBIA**

Ryan and Gavin decided to give it twenty-four hours to see if the crew would contact them about their whereabouts before they wreaking havoc. Sure enough, they were not contacted. Ryan wanted Gavin to check their phones to make sure they were still working, but Gavin really wanted a chance to have some fun criminal shenanigans out in the field for once.

They started with simple off-road races that involved trespassing, but it evolved into starting small fires on Mt. Chiliad and robbing small convenient stores. Ryan was actually happy that robbing a convenient store didn’t have to turn into a murder spree this time. He could steal all of their Diet Coke along with money this time around, as well. 

Gavin was also happy he didn’t have to get wrapped up in a murder spree either, although he doesn’t mind the killing. Ryan still needed his soul energy, so they did have to resort to killing people who got in their way. Though, Ryan had texted Fate, who according to him went by Mica, to make sure it was their time, first. He taught Gavin the roll of fate in death, so he could understand that Ryan never actually went killing people willy-nilly.

After a week of their chaos, they thought having a break night wouldn’t be a bad idea. They decided to go out that Friday after they had driven off of Mt. Chiliad earlier that day. They made sure their civilian disguises we one and they drove out to Bay Bar. “It probably would have been nice if we had driven into the water today,” Gavin commented as they walked in.

Ryan shrugged. “Never too late to go swimming, I guess.”

They walked up to the up to the bar in the room. “Evening. What can I get for you guys?” the bar tender asked.

Gavin turned to Ryan. “Diet Coke, right?”

“Yep,” Ryan answered.

“My friend will have a Diet Coke,”

“Right, because I can’t order for myself,” he interrupted to joke.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “and I’m thinking a vodka and cranberry…” he loudly tried to finish his order.

Another patron from the other side of the room snorted. “HA! Vodka and cranberry is so gay!” he called out.

Gavin huffed. “Actually, scratch that, I want a pint of Logger.”

The bar tender nodded and started getting their drinks ready. “You know it doesn’t matter what you drink, right? If you drink a lot of _any_ alcohol, you’ll still get drunk,” Ryan comforted.

Gavin sighed. “I know. I’ve never been the manliest of men. It was always my friend, Dan, who was the manly one. But me, I knew I wasn’t that masculine, so I never tried to be what I wasn’t.”

“Your friend Dan is a normal human, right?”

“Yeah. It was super weird when I had to tell him about my _Midas golden touch_.”

“I would assume it would be an interesting subject to approach with modern-day mortals seeing as they don’t always believe in us anymore.”

“Everyone moved on to monotheism.” 

“Ha, yeah. I remember when monotheism was first starting to get popular, Fulcrus thought he was the one only god everyone believed in. It went to his head until he learned that none of us were that one god,” he laughed.

“Fulcrus?”

“My older brother. Official king of the gods.”

“Right, I think I knew that. It’s still been a while since I’ve studied my mythology.”

“It’s okay,” Ryan replied.

The drinks they had ordered finally slid down to them and they started to drink. As they were drinking, they heard a conversation that was happening across the bar. “That infamous Fake AH Crew hasn’t been heard from in a week after they got that PSP Deposit Bank heist got busted,” a patron commented.

“Yeah, that must have been a blow to their ego,” another patron replied.

“I heard the crew couldn’t take it and disbanded,” the patron that had insulted vodka and cranberry added.

“What? They crew didn’t disband,” Gavin scoffed.

“Are we sure?” Ryan asked.

“Geoff has more honor than that, to dissolve the crew without telling everyone involved,” Gavin explained. Ryan nodded in response. Gavin began to turn his bar stool to face the group of patrons. “I’m going to give them a piece of my,” Gavin paused as soon as he was distracted when he saw the necklace that the patron who had claimed the crew disbanded was wearing.

“What?” Ryan asked, concerned.

“Rose gold.”

“Rose gold?”

“It’s an absolutely beautiful kinda of gold that I can’t produce.”

“Hm…”

“I’m gonna ask where he got it,” Gavin replied as he got up this time. Ryan began to check his phone as Gavin walked over to the group. “Excuse me sir,” he started to ask the patron wearing the necklace, “where did you find that lovely necklace?”

“None of your goddamn business,” the man replied.”

“Oh…,” Gavin commented in defeat. Then he remembered the original reason he was going to confront the group. “Well, the status of the Fake AH Crew isn’t any of your business!” Gavin stated, angrily.

The man stood up. “Excuse me?”

“That rumor that the crew disbanded is completely false!”

“And how do YOU know that?”

“Because the members of the crew don’t know the crew disbanded!”

“Why I ought to…,” the man tried to punch Gavin in the face. Gavin quickly dodged out of the way. The man growled and picked Gavin up by his collar so he couldn’t dodge. He swung for another punch, but that punch was quickly blocked by Ryan.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Ryan called out as he made the man release Gavin.

“Sorry, he wasn’t nice bout the rose gold and he has been a right knob about the crew…” Gavin mumbled.

“Your twink doesn’t know anything about anything!” the man spat.

“I’m not a twink, I have a girlfriend!” he argued.

“Maybe we should head home,” Ryan suggested in an attempt to avoid conflict.

The man scoffed. “Yeah, why don’t you listen to your daddy otherwise he might not let you paint nails with your ‘girlfriend’.”

Ryan scowled after he heard that. “Actually, why don’t you head back to the apartment without me and I’ll meet you and Meg there later.”

“Ryan…,” Gavin frowned.

“I’m feeling a little tired and could use a pick-me-up.”

Gavin thought about it for a moment, then nodded and left the bar. He called a taxi and he got a ride back to his apartment. Meg was browsing her laptop, “Hey guys, how was your bar trip?” she greeted, not looking up from her computer.

“Not that great,” Gavin frowned. Meg turned around to see Gavin scowling. Meg opened her mouth to ask where Ryan was. “And before you asked. Ryan stayed,” he answered, annoyed. 

“Why did you leave him?”

“Well, a guy with a beautiful necklace as claiming that the Fake AH Crew disbanded. I went to ask him where he got the necklace and he was a right prick about it. Then I said that his claim that the crew ended was a load of bull and he tried to punch me. Ryan saved me and I think he stayed to kill the guy,” Gavin explained.

Meg thought for a moment. “Was he texting someone before you got into this fight?”

“Yeah…”

“He was probably texting Mica, so he’s probably killing the guy.”

“Ah… I could use another drink. Do we have the stuff to make a vodka and cranberry?”

Meg nodded. “We do. Gods, you’re going to be making Griafo proud.”

“That’s Geoff’s dad, right?”

“Yep.”

“I could remember that one but I couldn’t remember the king of the gods,” he commented as he went to the kitchen to make his drink. Afterwards he brought his drink to the couch and started cuddling Meg. 

After about forty-five minutes, Ryan entered the apartment. He was wearing his Vagabond outfit and was covered in blood. “The rest of the group added extra trouble,” he noted. Gavin and Meg turned around to look just as Ryan was shedding his jacket and damp shirt to reveal a six-pack.

Gavin’s eye’s widened. “Wow Ryan. You look, wow, good,” he commented in awe.

“I’m covered in blood and I thought I had let myself go.”

“I’m pretty sure a six pack isn’t letting yourself go by human standards,” Meg added.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Actually, I have something for you, Gavin,” he announced as he walked over to Gavin. He dropped the rose gold necklace into his hands. “Now, I could probably use a shower.”

“Actually,” Gavin wobbled as he got up, “I need to use the bathroom first,” he finished quickly as he shuffled his way to the bathroom.

“Ryan, he’s definitely attracted to you,” Meg informed.

“Why do you say that? He had to pee,” Ryan replied, confused.

“Dude, you gave him a boner.”

“Oh… I still think I need to clean up…”

“Can you just accept that there is clearly something there?”

“I, uh…” Ryan stumbled on his words. Meg sighed and knew she had a lot of work to do to get Ryan to realize that his feelings were starting to be reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we learn a little more about other gods in this universe.
> 
> Vaga-god of death  
> Fulcrus- king of the gods  
> Griafo- god of alcohol
> 
> I'll come up with more later.


	4. Keeping Crew Control

Another day passed and Gavin and Ryan were still not contacted by the rest of the crew. And after the fiasco about rumors of the crew disbanding from the bar the night before, they knew they had to do something different. They were sure that they needed to find a better way of entertaining themselves than keeping things only having to do with the two of them. They needed to figure out how to cause chaos in name of the Fake AH Crew.

Gavin and Ryan were sitting in the loft of Gavin’s apartment. They were attempting to brainstorm ideas for what to do.

“We can do something similar to the heist you were in charge of planning,” Gavin suggested, first.

Ryan shook his head. “I don’t think that will actually work. There are only two of us, right now. Unless, we actually do want to drag Meg into this,” Ryan dismissed.

“I thought we universally agreed that we weren’t going to try and get Meg back involved with the crew.”

“Well…,” Ryan trailed off.

Gavin began to play with his new necklace. “Well, what?”

“Well, Meg is still a reaper, and reapers aren’t supposed to be baristas. So, she and I were talking about possible creating a mercenary persona for her,” he answered, honestly.

“When did you get a chance to talk to her about it?”

“Death doesn’t sleep,” Ryan attempted to explain.

“People die in their sleep all the time.”

“Yes, but death doesn’t stop to sleep. Neither her nor I need sleep.”

“But, I thought she goes to bed with me all the time.”

“Death doesn’t’ fall unconscious.”

Gavin sighed, “I suppose you’re right.”

Then Ryan began to snicker. “At least you didn’t suggest we do something similar to your heist.”

Gavin shook his head and smirked. “We both know my heist was a real shite show.”

“Yeah, that’s why I was glad it wasn’t your idea for what we should do.”

“I still have no idea of what we should do.”

Ryan thought about it for a moment and lifted his head. “I got it!”

“Yeah?”

“If there are rumors that the crew disbanded, maybe we should check to see if any of the crew’s vaults for were we keep our paper money and valuables to see if those are still intact.

“Hm… yeah. And it can help to see if those rumors are false.”

“I thought you said those rumors had to be false, though.”

“Oh, come off it,” Then, Gavin got up, “come on, let’s go check them,” he said as he motioned for Ryan to follow him. Ryan followed him to his computer room. Gavin walked to his computer and started booting it up.

“You know, I thought you didn’t let people near you when you were working,” Ryan commented.

Gavin shrugged as he began to run the security programs. “Yeah well, I trust you.”

Ryan shook his head. “You know, that’s not very smart.”

“I know, but I got to have something.” Then Gavin sighed, “you know, when I first got my golden touch, I thought I was alone in the world. It was a nice shock when Geoff and Jack recruited me to the Fake AH Crew.” Ryan nodded as Gavin checked the security. 

“Come to think of it,” he continued, “you seemed pretty lonely when you first joined the crew, too. That’s why I didn’t want to fear you and your socially awkwardness. Then I learned I can actually touch you. I haven’t made skin contact with anyone in years. I’m gonna have a feeling of trust with you.”

Ryan blushed and smiled, “I trust you, too.”

Gavin smiled back, then he saw something on the screen. “Wait a minute,” he zoomed in and saw aa group of kids trying to break into the crew’s vault, downtown. “There are a bunch of little kids breaking into to the downtown vault” he exclaimed.

“Well, if they’re just kids, they can’t be too harmful.”

Then the group of kids broke into where the vault. As the kids ran in, one of them spray painted the Fakehaus symbol on the wall outside. “FAKEHAUS IS TRYING TO STEAL OUR MONEY!” he screamed.

Ryan nodded. “Right.”

“You need to get there quickly,” then he paused when he remembered something, “but don’t float there with your god powers. Nobody outside of the crew knows what we really are.” Ryan nodded again and ran out the door.

Gavin watched the security screen as the kids unlocked one of the locks. “Hurry,” he murmured to himself. The kids were able to undo another one of the locks. Gavin began to look more nervous. Ten minutes passed and the third out of the five locks was unlocked. Gavin began bouncing up and down in his chair, nervously.

Gavin turned on the volume so he could hear if the kids were saying any Fakehaus secrets. He heard the little girl on the couch complain that she didn’t know how to help; he rolled his eyes at that. Suddenly there was a voice coming through the radio that the group brought with them. “ _Get out! The Vagabond is coming_!” a female voice shouted.

The kids panicked and climbed out of the room through the window. One kid threw the little girl over his shoulder and shuffled out the window. “ _AW! I would have been honored to have been killed by the Vagabond!_ ” the girl complained as she was carried out.

Ryan entered the room and inspected the half damage. He saw friendly pictures of the crew scattered about. “Maybe, we should be more careful about where we keep our personal information; even if it doesn’t say we’re demigods,” he murmured to himself. Then he turned into his black smoke and dissipated out of the room.

“GAVIN SWEETHEART, I’M HOME!” Meg called out to greet as she entered the apartment. “GAVIN?”

Gavin got up and ran out of the computer room. “Meg! I forgot what time you got off,” he noted.

Meg looked around the room. “Where’s Ryan?”

“Oh… we just had to take care of something for the crew.”

“Did they contact you guys, today?”

“No, no. someone was trying to break into one of the crew safes.” Ryan’s smoke fizzled back into the room and he turned back to his normal form. “Oh, and you will not believe what a little girl in the group said,” he said to Ryan.

“Something about their plans against our crew?” Ryan asked.

“No, the girl was sad they were retreating because she would have considered it an honor to have been killed by you,” he laughed.

“That’s not normally something someone wants.”

“She must have been a fan of yours then.”

“Hmm… there might be a future reaper spot open for the kid.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah,” Meg jumped in. “Sometimes, Vaga would create new reapers be recycling old souls. I’m pretty sure I was a recycled soul.”

“You were,” Ryan confirmed.

“I don’t know anything about my first life, except that my name was Megara,” she finished explaining.

“Huh. I learn more about how death works every day,” Gavin noted to himself.

“And while I was gone, I was thinking about something else,” Ryan announced.

“Yeah?”

“Well, if Meg’s ready to be that, ‘Dollface’ mercenary, she was talking about, I think I should ago start training the both of you at the gym.”

Gavin pointed at himself, “me too?”

“After that incident at the bar last night, you could use a bit of self-defense,” Ryan explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit that little girl was a self insert cameo. I actually said that in the escape room this pat RTX Austin. I still don't know what my update schedule will be.


	5. Training and Testing

The morning after they had stopped the break in to one of the crew’s vaults, Ryan took Gavin to Ganton Gym. Ryan wanted to make sure Gavin knew at least some self-defense, and Gavin reluctantly agreed. Ryan had invited Meg to come with them to the gym as well, but she used the excuse that she still had her barista job to attend to. Ryan has doubts about that when she winked at him when she left for work.

Gavin was very nervous about going to the gym because of his golden touch. He wore light clothing underneath sweatpants and a heavy sweatshirt. Ryan made his hair be dark blonde, and he had tied his hair up in a bun. They arrived and Gavin grumbled about not wanting to be there. Ryan noticed that.

“You said you wanted to be physically there on missions, right?” Ryan asked.

Gavin sighed, “I do. It’s just. I haven’t exercised in years,” Gavin grumbled to explain.

“How long are we talking here? Because I thought humans needed to exercise to be healthy,” he asked for clarification.

Gavin thought about it, “I think I started skipping PE after I got the ‘Midas touch’.”

“Well, you can’t let that hold you back.”

“I’m plenty good at blocking my face,” Gavin tried to argue.

“But what if you’re wearing skin-revealing clothing and someone tries to hit you somewhere other than your face. You need to know how to better defend yourself. We can go into the ring and I can teach you how to throw punches. Take off your hoodie, but you can keep you’re gloves on if you’d feel more comfortable,” Ryan argued back and instructed.

“What if-”

“I won’t let your skin touch anything,” he reassured.

“…Fine,” Gavin grumbled as he took off his sweatshirt.

They walked to the locker room in the back. Gavin took off his sweatshirt and put it in the gym bag they were sharing. They hadn’t remembered to actually bring a lock for their gym bag, but Ryan made one appear. He assured Gavin that the lock would take the soul of anyone who wasn’t them if they even touched it. They walked back into the main gym and to the ring. Ryan got into the ring first. He lifted up the rope around the ring, so that Gavin could enter without touching anything.

The both walked to the center of the ring. “Alright, first I want to see what how much work we need to do,” then Ryan stepped in front of Gavin and held up his open hands, “I want you to punch my hands.” Gavin huffed, then he took a deep breath. He began to swing his fists at Ryan’s hands. After the first few swings missed, he began to hit his targets. “Stop, stop, stop.”

“What did I do wrong?”

“Do you know how to even throw a proper punch?”

“Yeah, you ball up your hand and swing it.”

Ryan sighed, “No, no,” then he stepped to the side of Gavin. “Place your feet shoulder width apart.” Gavin looked at him confused, but did as he was told. “Keep your chin down, but still keep your eyes on your target,” and Gavin lowered his chin, but still looked forward. “Now swing,” he commanded. Gavin jabbed his forward. “No, add a little swing to it.” Gavin tried again, and Ryan didn’t correct him.

Ryan had Gavin keep on practicing the punches. “Can I get some water?” Gavin wheezed after about 15 minutes of punching.

“I think I have power juice to raise your blood-sugar levels, again. Sorry, it’s pomegranate flavor, again,” Ryan apologized as walked over to the edge of the ring and lifted the rope for Gavin.

“When don’t you have pomegranate flavored things,” he murmured to himself. Then the two of them got out of the ring and started to go back to the locker room. “Hey Rye, I got a question.

“Hmm?”

“I saw that Meg winked at you when she was leaving for work this morning,”

“I… uh…”

“Why did she wink at you? Are you two planning something?”

“Well…,” Ryan sighed; he didn’t want to be explaining this to him, “I think Meg is still trying to do something for me, something I told her _not_ to do.”

“Are you going to fire her if she does whatever this thing is?”

“I can’t exactly fire reapers, I can evaporate them and make them not exist anymore…”

Gavin gasped, “Are you going to destroy Meg?”

“No… no,” he promised. 

Gavin narrowed his eyes in response. They got to their locker and Gavin drank his juice. They relocked their locker and walked back to the gym. They saw a muscular man boxing a coach in the ring they had been using. The muscular man was very skilled and Gavin was intimidated just watching him. “Excuse me,” Ryan called out. The man stopped and looked at him and Gavin, “Can we use the ring again when you’re done?” he asked the man.

The man’s eyes flickered when they saw Gavin. “I don’t remember seeing you guys here, before,” the man pointed out as he walked over to the edge of the ring. “I try to know everyone here in the gym. I’m James Wilhelm,” he introduced himself as he held out his hand to shake.

“Funny enough, that’s also my name. James Wood,” Ryan shook his hand.

James looked over at Gavin, “And what’s your name?” he asked.

“D… David… Silverman…,” Gavin answered.

“I’m sorry, I’m just teaching him some self-defense,” Ryan started.

“I’m a good fighter, I can help him learn,” James volunteered.

Gavin looked nervous. “Give it a try. You won’t always be fighting me or anyone else in the crew,” Ryan encouraged. Gavin nodded and sighed. Ryan entered the ring and lifted the rope for Gavin to enter. Gavin entered and looked nervous. Ryan stayed in the corner of the ring to stay out of the way.

“Okay, get in position,” James instructed. Gavin got into the position Ryan had taught him, earlier. “And, start.”

James swung the first punch, but Gavin was able to dodge it. James tried to punch again, but Gavin was able to dodge it again. “You can punch too, you know,” Ryan called out.  
Gavin nodded and swung his first punch. It knocked James back a bit, out of surprise. Gavin smiled in triumph. James got back to swing his own punches again. Gavin blocked the next punch with both hands. James was then able to grab both of Gavin’s wrist so he couldn’t block him again. Then he tried to give a knockout punch. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the punch to the face, but it never came.

He opened an eye to see that Ryan had grabbed James’s fist before it could make contact. “He doesn’t like it when things make skin contact with him,” Ryan stated to explain.

“Is he too touchy feely, or something?”

“Living things… have died on skin contact,” Gavin tried to explain without revealing anything.

James narrowed his eyes, “is that a threat?”

“…No…”

“Come on, let’s grab out stuff. I think it’s time we head back to your apartment,” Ryan suggested as he headed over to the side of the ring. He lifted the rope for Gavin and they both got out. They went to go grab their stuff from the locker room. “Next time, I’ll help you improve your defense so I don’t have to be there.”

“Thanks for that, though,” Gavin thanked.

Once the two of them were out of the main gym and back in the locker room, James grabbed his gym bag hanging on the side of the mat. He grabbed his phone and called a number. “Bruce, Golden Boy’s not hiding with the rest of the Fake AH Crew. He’s with someone else; it might me the Vagabond, but I don’t know for sure,” he told the person he was speaking to on the phone.

“ _How do you know?_ ” the other person, Bruce, asked.

“I just fought him in the ring at the gym.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Fakehaus. And I came up with a schedule. Tuesdays and Fridays. Speaking of which, there will be no updates for this story next week. We'll reach the half way point in the story this Friday, then we'll take a week hiatus.  
>  **EDIT:** I'm starting my hiatus early because I'm tired


	6. Death of Love

After Gavin and Ryan went to the gym for the first time, they went a few more times afterwards. They didn’t see that James fellow after that. It worried Ryan because he had seen the way he looked at Gavin when they were fighting. Gavin reassured him that it was probably nothing, and they should keep going back if he wanted to be a better fighter.

The two of them were able to rob another convenient store after Gavin had started training, and he was able to fight fairly decently well. Though the two of them had started to notice that two weeks had passed by and they still had not gotten in contact with the rest of the crew. 

The day after another small burglary was decided to be a day off. Gavin and Ryan decided to watch a movie that afternoon. 

“Okay, so I was hoping we could watch that one super hero movies about that mercenary who say whatever he wants and the forth wall doesn’t exist,” Ryan suggested. Gavin huffed. “Or we could watch whatever you’d like.”

“No, no it’s not that,” Gavin started to explain.

“Then what is wrong?”

“It’s just that… it’s been two weeks and still nothing from the rest of the crew.”

Ryan thought about that for a moment, “you’re right, that _is_ very disconcerting.”

“I mean, are they dead? Are they in the hospital? Where are they?”

“Well, I can tell you they’re not dead, at least.”

“How do you know that?”

Ryan narrowed his eyes, “who am I, again?”

Gavin quickly nodded. “right, you probably would know.”

“Is there really anything we can do about it? Can you attempt to contact them?”

Gavin shook his head. “Geoff has a very secure line that I can’t remember how to access. And I don’t know if anyone else has any of their disposable phones left.”

“Well, I guess that means we’re stuck then,” Ryan sighed.

“I suppose so.”

“So, you still want to watch a movie? It will calm you down and make you feel better.”

“Actually,” then Gavin sighed. “I’m gonna go check the surveillance on the crew vaults again,” Gavin announced as he stood up and walked back to his computer room.

Ryan scowled disappointedly as Gavin walked away. Then he stood up, “I guess I’ll just go back to my room and read,” he called out, as he walked to his room.

Gavin got to his computer room and began checking hospital records to see if any of the crew was in the hospital. No records of any crew members were found. Then he began to check security footage and there was nothing to note.

After about an hour, the front door to the apartment opened. Meg walked in and hung her by the door. She didn’t see Gavin nor Ryan in the living room. Then she pulled out he phone to see if there were any texts from anyone, and there were none. “RYAN? GAVIN?” she called out. There was still nothing. Finally, she called Gavin’s number. She heard the ringtone go off and followed it.

She walked to the source of the tone and found Gavin in his computer room with headphones to listen to security footage on. She walked to Gavin and tapped on his shoulders, getting his attention. “Sorry luv, I was doing security work again,” he apologized. 

“I can see that. Where’s Ryan, then?”

“I got paranoid that we haven’t had contact with the rest of the crew in two weeks, so I went to go do this again.”

“I’m sure it’s not _nearly_ as big of a deal as you’re making it out to be,” she attempted to reassure him.

“And I think Ryan said he was going to go back to his room and read.”

“Thanks,” Meg replied as she walked out.

Gavin continued to watch the security without sound for a few more minutes, when suddenly, his phone went off again.He proceeded cautiously to pick up his phone, before he noticed it was Geoff’s number calling. Then he picked it up, much faster. “He… hello?” he asked into the phone, cautiously.

“ _Da hell, Goldie!? Have you even tried to check in? Or did Vaga lose his mind and whisk you away to be his sex slave?” Geoff asked over the phone._

“Oh, my gods Geoff, it’s so good to hear from you!”

“ _That doesn’t answer any of my questions._ ”

“I had a brain lapse and forgot the best way to contact everyone. And Ryan’s been nothing but a delight. He’s been teaching me how to fight so I could hold my own during a heist. He’s been absolutely lovely,” he gushed.

“ _It’s good that you’re learning how to fight. We’re all gonna come back to the city soon._ ”

“Where have you all been?”

“ _When I said scatter, everyone really scattered. Jeremy ran to Liberty City, Michael took Lindsay and Lucas up to his family up in Alderney, Jack and I are hanging out in Texas, and I’m not sure where B—Team ran off to._ ”

“Alright, and you’ll be home soon?” Gavin asked.

“ _Yep, but could you and Ryan pull off your own little heist, a real showstopper, so show that the Fake AH Crew is really back in business?_ ” Geoff requested.

“Ryan and I already have been robbing places.”

“ _Come on, it could be romantic or something,;” Geoff joked._

Gavin blushed heavily, “We can do that.”

“ _Atta boy. Got to go, see you soon,_ ” Geoff said as he hung up the phone. Gavin coughed and stood up to go tell Ryan the news.

Meanwhile. Meg had found Ryan reading in his room. “Come on Ryan, get up. You have to go win Gavin’s love.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “I thought I told you to drop that. Besides, I never go around to reading that book Jeremy published this year. Guy’s a kid of many talents.

“I thought exploring Gavin’s talents would be your main priority.”

Ryan sighed and put down his book. “I do want to support Gavin and I want to be by his side. I even started helping him fight. But he’s having a paranoia attack and I don’t know how to help with that so I figured I’d ride that out."

Meg rolled her eyes.“Part of loving him is learning how to work with him.”

“I…,” Ryan started, realizing she had a point.

“I’m happy to think I might be seeing something romantic forming, but I’m disappointed that I’m not seeing it go anywhere.”

“You’re his girlfriend, I should still be letting him love you.”

Meg sighed and grabbed Ryan’s arm so she could yank him off the bed. “Get up. You should still go earn his love,” she called out. Ryan refused to budge. Then he yanked his arm back. “Woah!” Meg yelped as she fell on top of him. Then he started to snicker. “What?”

“I’m a god, so I should be on top,” he reasoned as he rolled them over so that he would be on top. Then the two of them burst out laughing.

“Ryan!” Gavin yelled as he slammed Ryan’s door. “The crew is coming back to the city in a few days.”

“That’s excellent,” Ryan replied happily.

“But he wants us to pull a larger heist before… they… get... back…” Gavin slowed down as he realized that Ryan was on top of Meg.

Ryan realized his position, “shit…,” and he rolled off of Meg.

Gavin’s face got red with anger. “But after that, I want you out of the apartment.” Ryan gulped and nodded, sadly.

“Gavin…” Meg cried.

“And I’m not sure how I feel about you right now either, Meg. You can leave with him if you wish,” Gavin huffed as he stomped out of the room. 

Ryan put his hands on his face and shook his head. “No…” he moaned, sadly.

“Ryan, it will be okay,” Meg tried to reason.

“No, it won’t. your plan’s never going to work now. I really fucked everything up,” Ryan responded, glumly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I just had to get back in the mood. I might just end up updating this once a week on Tuesdays. I don't know.


	7. Cheated and Captured

After Gavin had walked in on Ryan on top of Meg, he was very angry. He thought Ryan was supposed to be his close friend, but he guessed he was just Ryan’s toy whose emotions were playthings. He had started to feel something for him, but now he knew his feeling meant nothing. He was angry at himself for still liking Meg, despite the fact that she was only there to mess with him. Ryan wasn’t looking forward to this either. He was deeply depressed after he had accidentally destroyed any chance of Gavin ever returning his feelings. But the two of them still had to pull off a heist together to prove that the Fake AH Crew wasn’t finished yet.

Gavin planned to rob a 24/7 supermarket on Barbareno Road, while Ryan sulked in his room. When he was finished planning, Gavin kicked the door to the guest room to find Ryan laying on the bed.

“You know I told you to stop staying at my apartment,” Gavin growled.

“Sorry,” Ryan sadly mumbled back.

Gavin huffed. “Well, since you were no help, I planned a major robbery on my own. Grab material for a bomb; we’re going to do that. Afterwards, if you don’t take your stuff out of this apartment, I’m throwing it out the window.”

“… okay.” Then the two of them went and got into Ryan’s Zentorno. Ryan got into the driver’s seat be he didn’t start the car. “I don’t know where we’re supposed to go,” he admitted.

“Barbareno Road, you dunce.”

Ryan nodded and started the car. The two of them drove to the location of the supermarket in silence. When they got there. Gavin tossed a burlap bag to Ryan, grabbed his gun and raced out of the car. Ryan sighed, materialized his skull mask on, and followed.

“THIS IS A HOLD UP! FAKE AH CRW IS BACK, PLEBS!” Gavin screamed as ran to point a gun at the first cashier he saw. Ryan just sighed and walked up to Gavin. “You best put the money in the bag, or we’ll blow the place to smithereens.” 

The store patrons began screaming and running away. Gavin was too caught up in threatening the cashier to notice one of the store patrons was calling someone on his cell phone. 

Ryan sighed again. “Yeah Golden Boy, I actually forgot to bring the explosives,” he informed Gavin.

“I told you to grab the explosives! Why didn’t you freaking bring them?!” Gavin yelled. Ryan slumped his shoulders and snapped, making the explosives appear right in front of them. “Oh yeah, you’re a god and you make anything appear when you want.”

“I literally just don’t care right now,” Ryan replied glumly.

“We’ll set them up.”

“Setting up explosives is Mogar’s specialty… not mine.”

“I don’t bloody care, _Vaga_ bond! Just do your job!”

Ryan tried to be intimidating for a moment, then gave up and just stood there. Gavin was collecting money when another group came running in

“Freeze!” the leader of the group yelled.

Gavin turned around. “Wot? Are you blokes cops or something.”

The leader smirked. “This is a hold up. A Fakehaus hold up.” Suddenly the member of the gang pulled out guns and started threatening the patrons and staff of the store. “Kovic, Sonntag, grab Golden Boy and Vagabond. We got the rest of this.”

“Got it Greene.” Kovic answered. He tried to punch Gavin, but Gavin was able to block him from hitting his face. Kovic was still able to knock Gavin to the ground, knocking him out. Kovic scooped him up.

“I think I’m gonna try to get Vagabond,” Sonntag told Kovic.

“You’re going to get hurt,” Kovic replied. Then Sonntag swung a punch at Ryan, and Ryan fell when he was hit. “Oh, never mind.” Then he carried Gavin out to the trunk of their van and through him in the back. A few minutes later, to returned after dragging Ryan to the van and lifted him into the back as well. then Kovic and another member got into the van and they drove away.

“Great. Just bloody great,” Gavin complained when he woke up as they were driven away. Ryan didn’t say anything.

After about a half an hour the van stopped. Kovic got out and pulled the two of them out of the van. He carried them to a holding cell in this new, unfamiliar, location. He tied the two of them together. “We’ll see what out leader wants to do with you two, but I feel like Willems may want to play with you as well,” Kovic teased as he left the holding cell.

“Willems? Oh, I bet that’s that Wilhelm guy from the gym. They probably knew we were still here the whole time!” Gavin hypothesized.

“That probably makes sense,” Ryan agreed with a sigh.

“Of course, that bloody makes sense! You’re acting like real rubbish today. I mean, you just let yourself fall with one hit. What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

“I…” Ryan paused, because he wasn’t sure he was actually ready to tell Gavin the truth, “We need to get ourselves out of here,” he relented. 

“I can’t get us out of here, I can just turn things into gold! I bet Fakehaus would just love that!”

“Hm,” Ryan replied. He had an idea. He tried to see if he could faze through the rope. He moved one of his arms to see if he could, and sure enough, he could. “Gavin, I can get us out of here.”

“What, summon some of your reapers to free you? Then have sex with those reapers in front of me?”

“What? Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, _Ryan_ , why _would_ you do that?” Gavin replied, with contempt.

“No, no. The ropes aren’t reaper-proof. I mean, I know you won’t like it, but If you and I made skin contact, I could faze both of us out of here.” Ryan explained.

“I absolutely do not want to touch you!”

“I… know…”

“Why the bloody FUCK would I ever want to touch the guy who made my girlfriend cheat on me!? If anything, I’d punch you!”

Ryan’s eyes widened in realization. “Wait, you think I made Meg cheat on you?”

“And you only let her date me to play with my feelings. You two were planning that the whole damn time! To bloody mess me up!”

Ryan sighed in relief and shook his head. “Gavin, no. You completely have the wrong idea.”

“I bloody know what I saw!”

“I know what you unfortunately saw too. But that was completely circumstantial. I swear Meg and I are just friends.” Gavin laughed in response. “What?”

“Ha, yeah right?”

“Look, I’m telling you nothing is happening between us. What else do you want me to tell you?”

“The godsdamn truth, Ryan. The bloody godsdamn truth!” he demanded.

Ryan’s eyebrows furrowed. He swears he would have been satisfied with Gavin never knowing about his affection, and him being happy with someone else. But now, Gavin is demanding the truth. He gulped. He needed to be the brave, God of Death again. 

“You want the real truth, Gavin?” Gavin nodded on his side of the chair. “I’ll tell you the truth. The real, godsdamn truth.”


	8. The Godsdamn Truth

Ryan couldn’t decide if he was going to be relieved or he would end up dreading telling Gavin the truth. He would be happy not to have to hide how he really felt for Gavin if he did tell the truth. It would be even better if Gavin somehow reciprocated his feelings. Or the worst, and more likely outcome, was that Gavin would get angrier and completely reject him. It was that rejection that he as dreading so much.

“Eh hem!” Gavin coughed loudly to get Ryan’s attention, “I’m still waiting for that truth, then.”

Ryan snapped back out of his train of thought. He wasn’t sure he was really ready to do this. “You know,” Ryan started, “you said you didn’t want to touch me because you think I made your girlfriend cheat on you, but then you said you wanted to punch me. Technically, you’d be touching me if you punched me,” he commented to buy himself some time.

Gavin scoffed. “Yeah, I’m punch your god immunity right out of you so you’d turn to gold too. Then, you’d be dead!”

Ryan raised his eyebrow. "You’re not thinking straight,” he commented.

“JUST TELL ME THE GODSDAMN TRUTH, ALREADY!” Gavin yelled.

Ryan sighed, he really had to do this. “It’s a very long story.”

“Well, it doesn’t sound like anyone’s coming.”

“Fine. It all started the day I decided to stay here on earth. My underworld council said the crime related death count in Los Santos was too high for one reaper to manage, so they wanted me to assign another reaper to the city.”

“Well, I’m sorry we live in such a ‘crime ridden city’,” Gavin replied, sarcastically. “If my arms weren’t tied behind my back in this bloody chair, I’d be making air quotations.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes, ignoring that. “I was tired of being cooped up down in the Underworld, so I decided to check out Los Santos, myself. Specifically, I came to earth to join the Fake AH Crew since you guys were the ones responsible for a lot of that death. So, it was the day I was told to actually join the crew was when this started.”

“So, you actually have an out for the Fake AH Crew,” Gavin speculated.

“No, not at all. I guess my truth really started from the moment I met you.”

“Oh, so not an out for the whole crew, just me then. Well, what did I do to piss off a bloody god? Vaga, the mighty God of Death, no less.”

Ryan shook his head, “you didn’t do anything wrong, Gavin. Nothing wrong at all.”

“Right, so you’re just a right prick, then.”

Ryan sighed. Then he took a deep breath, it was finally time for him to start revealing the last of his truths. “When I first saw you. I immediately thought you were cute.”

Gavin paused, “what, like adorable, cute?” he asked, confused because that had not been what he was expecting to hear at all.

“Like, I thought you were an exceptionally attractive person.”

“…Wot?????”

“Still do, if I’m being completely honest with you, like you asked.”

“I… I don’t understand. Then why would you try to sleep with Meg... None of this makes any sense…, none at all,” Gavin stuttered in confusion.

“That wasn’t really all of it,” Ryan sighed.

“What?” Gavin questioned. “You have more to this? Wait, of course, you do, it’s always the Ryan drama hour.”

Ryan nodded. “It was actually the first thing you said to me. You asked if I wore my skull mask to be scary.”

“Yeah, yeah, and you wear that stupid mask so you don’t reveal to anyone that you’re Vaga. I already freakin’ know that!”

“Actually, it’s because you said it didn’t make me scary. You said I wasn’t scary.”

“Ah, so _that’s_ what I did to piss you off,” Gavin responded, in understanding.

“It didn’t piss me off!” Ryan barked in response. It made Gavin jump a little in his seat. “No, it didn’t, not at all. Mortals, for all of time, had a healthy fear of me. You were the first mortal, or _almost_ mortal, that didn’t.”

“You know, I’m still not seeing how that wouldn’t piss you off.”

“It was the first time in my existence that I felt… normal. I finally got to feel what most mortals felt on a daily basis.”

“…Is that something you _wanted_ to feel?”

“It helped me to better understand life and the souls I had always collected. It was absolutely wonderful,” Ryan gushed. Gavin tilted his head in confusion; he had never expected Ryan, of all people, to want to feel normal. “This beautiful man made me feel normal,” he smiled, fondly.

Gavin was very confused, now. “So why would you,”

“It awoke a new feeling within me, a feeling that I had never really felt,” Ryan interrupted, “I mean, I had had a small infatuation for a girl back in ancient times, but that quickly faded. It was something completely different and stronger.”

“Infatuation...?”

“Feeling that would make my niece triumph in success.”

“Wait, the Goddess of Lo-”

“But, I knew that my feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated. You’re reveal of your crush on Meg only confirmed that.”

“Ryan…,” Gavin sighed, starting to piece together what Ryan was telling him.

“But, it didn’t have to matter. I could still go out of my way to make you happy, Gavin. I still could. And I would go out of my way to make it so I could see that beautiful smile of your,” Ryan revealed, fondly.

Gavin blinked in confusion. “But…, you let me date Meg…”

Ryan sighed. “Yeah, I did.”

“Why, though?”

“So, you could be happy. I just wanted you to be happy, Gavin. Just you being happy,” Ryan repeated.

“Was that you’re truth, then?”

Ryan coughed. “Yeah, yeah it was.”

“I’m still so confused! Nothing about any of that made any sense!”

“I just poured everything I was holding in, out! And I would have held all of that in to still let you be happy! What more do you want me to explain?!” Ryan growled. Then he blinked, realizing how he had sounded. “I’m sorry, what I just said came out wrong.”

“Does anyone else know about any of what you just told me, then?”

Ryan was starting to get frustrated, “the whole damn crew knew.”

Gavin huffed. “Did Meg know you were using her?”

“I use all my reapers for their jobs!” Ryan argued. “Meg still legitimately had feelings for you as well, but she knew she was assigned to come to work here on the surface so she could date you.”

“…And it was all actually just to make me happy because you have feelings for me, not to spite me, and you don’t have feelings Meg?” Gavin asked for a finally clarification to make sure he was fully understanding Ryan.

“Yeah, I like Meg too. She’s one of the best reapers I have, If not the best. But, I have been in love with you for years! You never liked me like that, so I just accepted trying to make you happy anyway! But now I’ve gone and fucked that up too!!!!!!” Ryan shouted as his final, flat out reveal. He still was dreading a negative response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, there it is, the reveal that we all already knew. Sorry, would have updated yesterday, but it was Halloween and I was busy.


	9. Gavin's Response

Ryan could not believe he just did that. He really could not believe that he actually just confessed his love to Gavin. Part of him immediately regretted telling Gavin that truth. He knew that Gavin had feelings for Meg, not him. And he had admitted to having slight feeling for Meg as well. He really was dreading Gavin’s response, now. It was extremely rare, but in that moment, Ryan truly was terrified.

Ryan kept having to tell himself to breath in and out, despite the fact that he didn’t need to breath at all. As he kept thinking about the rejection to come, he breathing got heavier and faster. He didn’t know if he could actually take the rejection. His breathing got so fast, that he stopped being able to breath. 

“Ryan!” Gavin called out to get Ryan’s attention, again.

“Sorry,” Ryan coughed, “I’m not used to being unable to breath.”

“I thought you didn’t have to breath?”

“I don’t,” Ryan coughed, again. “But, I rather enjoy breathing. Most gods still like the taste of the atmosphere. And I went a long time without being able to taste it.”

“Ah,” Gavin sighed in understanding. Then he began to truly start processing what Ryan had just confessed to him. Ryan having a crush on him sounded too crazy to be true, but at the same time, it would make everything Ryan did for him make a lot of sense.

“Well?”

“Well? Well what?”

“Look,” then Ryan sighed, “if you have a response, please just say it. I know I’m not going to like it. But please, just say it.”

Gavin blinked. “I’m honestly not sure how to respond.”

Ryan frowned, it was basically what he was expecting. “Oh...”

Gavin thought for a minute. “I’m going to ask for one last truth, alright?”

“Why not. I don’t even know what else I could be lying to you about now.”

Gavin took a deep breath. “I just, was all of that true?”

Ryan nodded even though Gavin couldn’t actually see him. “Um hm.”

“You have a crush on me? Like, actually in love with me, and all?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything in all of my existence.” Gavin swallowed, he wasn’t sure exactly what all of this meant for the life he had, now. “Honestly, I would have gone without ever telling you if you hadn’t wanted me to tell you everything. And really, nothing has to change. I’d be okay with things not changing.”

Gavin wasn’t too sure about nothing changing. Things would have to change now that Ryan’s feelings were out there. “What does this mean, then?”

“You can make whatever you want to make of it,” Ryan answered, still not able to get a good reading on how Gavin was feeling about knowing of his love.

“Well, what does this mean for Meg?”

“She’s still your girlfriend, isn’t she?”

Gavin nodded, “right, but, are you going to make her leave now that I know about you… affection.”

Ryan shook his head, “she’s welcome to stay as long as you still want to date her.

“Oh, well thank you.”

“I’m not quite sure I’d want her to leave, anyway.”

“Wait, you did say you liked her, right?”

Ryan smiled, “I do. She’s been like my best friend throughout all of this.”

“Does she know about your,”

“She’s known sense the crew captured her. The two of us had a little discussion to give her, her assignment to date you. She was able to pick up on my feelings when I was giving the assignment to her. She promised, she wouldn’t tell you.”

Gavin blinked in surprise, “Well, alright then.”

“Right.”

“I’m thinking that that’s enough truth out of you.” Ryan quinced in anticipation of the rejection. “I think it’s my turn to tell a little truth, then.”

Ryan began to hyperventilate, it was finally time for the moment he had been dreading. “Just… tell me… the… truth,” he gritted out.

“Well, if I’m being completely honest with myself, I’m actually happy you put up with all my crap for all these years. I’m not quite sure how you were able to do that.”

“…I thought you were worth it.”

“And if I’m still being completely honest, I mean, I’m still in love with Meg but, I’m pretty sure I’ve been starting to feel some, _more than friends_ , feelings for you.”

Ryan’s eyes widened in surprise. “Seriously?” he asked.

“Well, it is honesty hour, isn’t it?”

“Have you been feeling these since,” Ryan started to ask

“I started feeling something since you let my date Meg. Only someone wonderful would do that for me. Also, it didn’t hurt that I saw how attractive you are when I saw you without your mask.” Ryan sighed in happy relief. “But when I saw you on top of Meg, I was really hurt. I thought that to two people I had feelings for liked each other, but not me. It made me angry. Like, how dare you.”

“Gavin,”

“But then with your reveal, everything feels all topsy turvy.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just, I think I just want to hear you say it again.”

“Say what again?”

“Your feelings,” Gavin requested for reassurance.

Ryan took a deep breath, “Gavin, I’m in love with you.”

Gavin smiled. “That’s good to hear.”

“But, I thought I heard you say you think you might have feeling for me as well.”

“I did say that because I’m pretty sure I do.”

Ryan let out the biggest sigh of relief, that absolutely was not the way he had expected that to go. “So, I have feelings for you and you have feeling for me,” he pointed out.

“Yep,” Gavin smiled. But then he remembered something, “If we both have romantic feelings for each other, then what does this mean about Meg?”

“Well, you said you still love her, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, I don’t think she’d mind sharing you with me.” Gavin opened his mouth to protest. “And I’m not just saying that because I’m her boss.”

Gavin thought about it for a moment. “Are you suggesting, what’s that thing where more than two people are in a romantic relationship?”

“Polyamory? Yeah, that is what I’m suggesting.”

Relief and romantic feelings were shared between the two captives. Everything finally was able to be less complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically wrote most of this last night because I'm going to be working a lot with election day. Go out and vote, everyone.


	10. Kiss of Gold

Ryan was feeling a mix of surprise, relief, and admiration. It was honestly an insane relief that he never thought he’d get to feel. It was kinda hard to believe that someone wasn’t a cultist nor was considered crazy could ever have romantic feelings for the God of Death, but it was mad how existence worked like that sometimes. Ryan began happily swinging his legs, he was feeling very joyous.

Gavin shook with the rhythm of the chair as a result of Ryan’s leg swinging. “Ryan, you’re shaking the chair,” he pointed out to get Ryan’s attention.

Ryan heard what Gavin had said and immediately snapped out of it and stopped kicking. “Sorry… I just… I feel like this may be the happiest I’ve ever felt in my existence.” 

“No, no, you’re allowed to feel happy about our declarations of love and all that.”

Ryan blushed on his side of the chair they were tied to. “Reciprocated love is honestly a bit of a foreign feeling.”

“Well, I did admit I have been having feelings for you.”

“And those feelings are romantic?” he asked for confirmation just in case he was misreading into things.

“Yes, you bloody dope. You seem to truly care about me. And it doesn’t hurt that you’re a very handsome god,” 

“God of Death…”

“Doesn’t matter what you’re the god of. The point is that you’re honestly wonderful in so many ways. I don’t see what’s not to have romantic feelings for you about,” Gavin officially confirmed. 

Ryan smiled, he could finally have his man. “Now, I think I understand what my niece’s job is,” he replied awkwardly.

“You’re cute when you get all awkward and junk.”

Ryan’s blush deepened further. “… Thank you.”

“I’m assuming that you’re all blushy. I mean I have to assume because we’re kinda facing back to back with the way they tied us up and together in the chairs,” Gavin noted.

Ryan blinked as he remembered the other parts of their situation. They were tied up and captured by Fakehaus. “I completely forgot about the whole, we’re prisoners of Fakehaus thing. The whole confessions thing mentally took me out of that.”

“Right. speaking of which. Didn’t you say that you had a way to get both of us out of these constraints since weren’t reaper proof or something,” Gavin reminded him.

Ryan remembered that he could get the two of them out of there. Then his eyebrows furrowed. “Hey, you didn’t just confess your feelings to me just so I could get you out of here, did you?” he asked, skeptically.

Gavin laughed. “I never took you for a fool, Rye. Why don’t you get us out of here and find out,” he challenged.

Ryan nodded, Gavin may have said he wasn’t a fool, but Ryan knew he would always be a fool for Gavin. “Alright, I’m gonna need you to touch me,” he instructed

Gavin playfully gasped. “Ryan, we haven’t even kissed yet.”

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes. “We both know that isn’t true,” he retorted.

“Then what exactly _do_ you mean?”

“I need you to maneuver yourself so we can make skin contact” 

Gavin nodded and began to twist his wrist. While the ties on his wrists made it difficult, after a minute he was able to make it so his hand was brushing up against Ryan’s “Now, what?” he asked.

Ryan sighed and twisted his face into a determined one. “I have to do something that I know you don’t like.”

“And that would be?”

To answer the question, Ryan turned into his cloud of reaper smoke. The contact with Ryan caused Gavin to turn along with him. Ryan controlled to smoke and directed to two of them to float out of the ropes and away from the chairs. Once they were away, Ryan made the two of them re-materialize.

Gavin started gagging. “I forgot about that death god smoke. I think I’m going to be sick.”

“I’m sorry. I knew you didn’t like that stuff. But it was the only way I could think of getting both of us out of those ropes at once,” Ryan argued in defense.

Gavin swallowed and shook his head. “Now that I know that you love me, I would have known you’d quickly get me out after you got yourself out.”

Ryan flushed and sighed. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s alright, love. You’ve done a lot of thinking tonight, so I understand.”

Ryan smiled wide. “Yeah but that thinking actually turned out to be worth it.”

“Right,” then Gavin paused, “so, I know you said Meg would be okay with this, but how do you think she’ll initially react?”

“Honestly, I think she’ll consider it a victory.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she wanted us to use our separation from the crew as a way to get you to ‘realize your feelings.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, “What? I think I have a cloudy memory of possibly telling her about my feelings for you when I was drunk,” he admitted.

Ryan blinked. Meg had said Gavin had feelings for him and even implied that they weren’t only platonic, she had known the whole time. “She knew? That only confirms that she’ll consider this a big win.”

“How did she win, exactly?”

“She still was in love with you, but she wanted to make sure I finally got my true happiness in my love life.”

“She would have given me up for you?” Gavin asked, sadly.

“I uh, I don’t really want to think that.”

“She would have given her happiness up for you? I don’t want her to give up her happiness.”

Ryan shook his head and grabbed Gavin by the shoulders. “But you see, she doesn’t have to. Polyamory really will be the best option for the three of us.”

“If that’s what you really think,” Gavin replied. Then, he began to glance around the room again. “What should we do now? Should we get out of here so we can go tell her?”

“We should do that, now. But I’m not gonna try to get us out of here by transforming into reaper smoke, again.”

“Thank you,” he sighed in relief.

“I think it’s time for Vagabond and Golden Boy to make their glorious reappearances,” Ryan announced. He materialized Gavin’s golden sunglasses and handed them to him. Gavin fiddled with the glasses for a moment, then stuck them in the pocket of his dress shirt. Ryan materialized his skull mask next.

Ryan went to put his skull mask back on, but Gavin put his hand on top of the mask to stop him. “No, not yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because with all the love confessions and stuff. And now that we’re both free and facing each other, we can finally do this, properly.”

Ryan opened his mouth to ask what Gavin was talking about, but was cut off by Gavin smashing his mouth onto his. Ryan blinked in surprise for a second, then accepted that this kiss made a lot of sense. As Gavin’s tongue entered his mouth, his entered Gavin’s. This was a moment of pure bliss. Both Ryan and Gavin raised one of their legs as the girl would to in a movie kiss. Gavin leaned into Ryan to get deeper, and it caused Ryan to wobble. Ryan lost his balance, causing the two of them to fall over.

They were both now laying on the floor. Gavin started laughing and Ryan sighed in dismay. “I really fucked that one up.”

“Nonsense. That kiss was heavenly. Or underworldly, or whatever.”

“I lost my balance. It was probably because I lifted my leg like in the movies.” 

“Ryan, I lifted my leg. You weren’t supposed to lift yours.”

“I thought I was always the person on the receiving end of the kiss that was supposed to lift the leg.”

Gavin sighed and smiled. “No matter, we’ll do it better next time. And maybe next time, there won’t be any face paint.” And Ryan just smiled.

Suddenly the door slammed open and two familiar men strode in, one being Sonntag from when they got captured and the other being Wilhelm, or Willems as his real name was. “Remember Wilhelm? It’s pretty close to Willems. And, guess who’s here?” Willems asked.

Sonntag looked around the room to see that their captives were no longer in their chairs. “Willems, they must have escaped.” Then he glanced at the floor and saw Ryan and Gavin laying there. “What the fuck!? How did you escape.”

“I guess it’s show time,” Ryan whispered to Gavin. He slid his mask back on and sat up. Gavin sat up as well and leaned on Ryan. “Boys, thank you for taking us to your crew’s base. Though, your welcoming skills leave a lot to be desired,” he taunted. He was in a good mood now, so he was going to have some fun with this. And Gavin was also going to enjoy this show. It was time the two of them reminded everyone why the Fake AH Crew was on top.


	11. Gods of LS

This was it, it was time for a final showdown. Ryan was feeling a lot more confident in himself after Gavin admitted he liked him back. Now, he felt like he could take on the world. It was definitely within his capabilities to take on and bring Fakehaus down, he could do it with ease. If he let his god-side out, it could only take any hour. But, he knew that he couldn’t show is god abilities to people who didn’t know he was actually the god of death.

Sonntag and Willems raised and pointed their guns at Gavin and Ryan. “We still want to know how you two escaped,” Sonntag demanded. Gavin began giggling in response. 

“What’s so funny? the hell are you laughing about!?”

Gavin placed a hand over his mouth as he continued to giggle. “We have out ways,” he snickered. Ryan gave a sly smirk underneath his mask, in response.

“Well, if you two were planning on trying to escape, we can’t let you leave here alive,” Willems threatened. After hearing that, Gavin’s giggle turned into a loud laughter. “What is so goddamn funny now!?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but that’s preposterous!” Gavin continued to laugh. 

Willem’s eyes narrowed, “And, why’s that?”

“Because, we’re all immortal,” Gavin answered, trying to catch his breath. Ryan tilted his head, surprised that Gavin would openly reveal that. 

“We’ll just see about that,” Willems scoffed as he aimed his gun at Gavin and fired. 

“Woah!!” Gavin yelped as he bent backwards to avoid the bullets. Both Willems and Sonntag began firing. Gavin and Ryan rushed to go hide behind one of the crates in the room.

Once they were behind a crate, Willems and Sonntag shot at the crate they were hiding behind. Ryan gentle tapped Gavin in the shoulder. “Why’d you reveal that we are immortal?” he asked.

Gavin shrugged, “Well, it’s true, isn’t it?” 

“I mean, yes. But, I’m just surprised you revealed that.”

“I didn’t think you’d think it was that big of a deal.”

“I don’t care that you said that, but I remember Geoff said something about not revealing our mythological ties.”

“I didn’t say who we were, I just said we were immortal,” he explained.

“True.”

Willems and Sonntag kept on shooting. “COME OUT, COME OUT!” Willems shouted.

“YOU CAN’T HIDE FOREVR! THOSE CRATES ARE GOING TO GIVE EVENTUALLY!” Sonntag yelled.

Gavin sighed. “He’s right. Wooden crates are very destructible.”

“So, they are,” Ryan commented in agreement.

“We need to figure out how to get out of this.” Ryan raised his hand up as he was about to give a response. “And you already promised we wouldn’t use your death-god/reaper smoke, or whatever, so you can’t go back on that.”

Ryan shook his head. “Oh no, no, no. I wasn’t going to suggest _that_. I was actually going to suggest that we fight back.”

“And how do you suggest we do that? I don’t exactly see any,” Ryan interrupted him by snapping his fingers and waving his hand over the ground, making their weapons appear. “Right, you can do that. But I thought you were surprised that I revealed out immortality to them.”

“It’s not like they’re seeing me us any of my abilities,” Ryan replied with a wink.

One of the bullets being shot at them went through the crate. “Guess it’s time to go,” Gavin announced as he grabbed his golden gun and began shooting over the crate. Ryan grabbed his AK-47 and began shooting as well.

“DA FUCK?! WE TOOK OFF ANY WEAPONS YOU HAD ON YOU AND KEPT THAT GOLDEN GUN IN A SEPARATE ROOM! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THOSE?!” Willems screamed.

“WE, HAVE, OUR, WAYS!” Ryan yelled back as he kept shooting.

There was a complete shootout happening, Fakehaus versus Ryan and Gavin. Bullets were flying, but not hitting. Gavin glanced over to Ryan as he was shooting. “Rye, why aren’t we hitting them?” he asked in concern.

“Not their time to die. Waiting for them to run out of bullets,” Ryan answered curtly.

“Can’t you make it their time to die?”

“I gave that job to Mica. I let fate decide when it’s time for someone to die.”

As they all continued to shoot, Sonntag adjusted himself. As he shifted, a bullet barely missed him, grazing his jacket. “GAH!” he yelped in shock.

Willems saw that that bullet had come from Gavin’s gun, and shot at Gavin. He hit Gavin in the shoulder. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” Gavin screamed in pain. He sunk back down.

“Gavin!” Ryan exclaimed. He leant down to cradle him.

“Ha! So much for immortality!” Willems chastised.

Ryan began to shake. “It’s okay, Rye-bread. I’ll be fine,” Gavin assured him.

Ryan nodded and gently placed him back on the ground and stood up. His eyes began to glow a bright, icy blue; he was going to show them what happens when you anger a god. Willems and Sonntag began aiming at Ryan, but all bullets evaporated as they made contact.

“WE’RE SHOOTING YOU! WHY AREN’T YOU GOING DOWN!?” Sonntag yelled.

“I’ve let you guys have your fun, but playtime’s over,” Ryan announced. He spread his arms apart, are all of the bullets turned into ash.

Fakehaus’ guns stopped firing. “Da hell?” Willems asked as he pulled is clip out. He poured nothing but ash out of it. “DA HELL?!” Ryan strode over to them. “How are your eyes doing that?” Willems asked as a noticed Ryan’s glowing eyes.

“Don’t worry, James. I punched him down once, so I can just do it again,” Sonntag informed Willems. He ran up and swung to punch the Vagabond again. 

Ryan caught his fist before it hit and shook his head. “Tsk, tsk. That’s not gonna work, this time.” Then he grabbed Sonntag by the neck and lifted him into the air. Sonntag’s eyes blew up as he noticed the glowing eyes “ **WHICH ONE OF YOU SHOT MY GOLDEN BOY!?** ” Ryan demanded in his booming god-voice. Sonntag began shaking in fear. “ **WELL!!!** ” Sonntag shook as he pointed at Willems. Ryan, satisfied with his answer, threw Sonntag across the room.

Ryan began his march towards Willems. Since he could no longer use his gun, Willems took a running charge at him. When he was close enough, Ryan grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. Ryan then crouched to hold Willems down. Then, he reached into Willem’s chest to grab his soul. Willems’s eyes widened in fear and pain. “ **James Willems,** ”

“ _It’s not his time, yet,_ ” Mica’s voice rang out in Ryan’s head.

“ **It appears that it’s not your time to die yet,** ” Ryan announced. He brushed Willems’s soul with his finger as he removed his hand from his chest. “ **But, when it finally is your time to go, you’ve already been assigned to be a grim reaper in your afterlife. Consider yourself lucky,** ” Ryan stood up and stepped away, his eyes fading back to normal. 

“What… was that?” Willems wheezed out. “Sorry… I killed your boyfriend,” Sonntag crawled over to Willems.

“Not quite dead yet!” Gavin shouted from across the room. “Just bleeding. And in a lot of pain.”

“Now, I’m sure Fakehaus has had a lot of fun messing around in the big leagues. I’m sure Kingpin could use you guys as allies or something. But, you best never forget, this is the Fake AH Crew’s city,” Ryan demanded.

Willems nodded and continued coughing. Sonntag looked at Willems, confused. He looked back at Ryan. “What did you to him?” he asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Since you clearly weren’t listening, I’ll just say I gave him a job and gave him a taste of what’s to come.”

“What… what are you?” Willems coughed. 

“A higher being. Mortals have considered themselves blessed to interact directly with some such as my one of my siblings or I.”

“Vaga, can you hurry this up. I’m still bleeding over here,” Gavin called out. 

“A higher being? Who the hell do you think you are?!” Sonntag demanded.

“Me? The Fake AH Crew?” Ryan began to ask. His eyes began to glow, again. “ **We’re the Gods of LS.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter with the name of the series. I'm updating a night early because I'll be traveling for Thanksgiving tomorrow.


	12. Love in the End

After Ryan finished terrorizing Sonntag and Willems, he was able to convince the rest of Fakehaus to reason with the Fake AH Crew instead of mess with them. He didn’t use his god abilities further to threaten Fakehaus, but it was Sonntag and Willems’ fear that made them agree. Their leader, Greene, was still very skeptical about whatever Vagabond’s magic was. Ryan just shrugged and played it off as though he hadn’t used his abilities in th first place. He got Fakehaus’s medic to patch Gavin up, and they left, telling Greene to schedule a truce meeting.

Geoff wasn’t happy that the robbery to put the Fake AH Crew back on map was a bust, but he was happily surprised that Ryan and Gavin had at least got Fakehaus to surrender and call truce. Shortly after the truce was called, he called the crew back together. Within a few days, everyone was back at the penthouse in Los Santos. Geoff had set up a meeting with Greene, an afternoon later. While the meeting was happening, the rest of the crew was playing catch-up.

The rest of the main six were sitting in the living room of the penthouse. Jeremey and Jack were sitting on one of the couches with Michael cradling baby Lucas in the lounge chair. Gavin and Ryan were on the other couch. Ryan had his mask on while Fakehaus with in their penthouse and Gavin was laying down with his head in Ryan’s lap. 

“You know, he’s gonna snap one day,” Michael commented at the site of Gavin and Ryan.

“Who, Ryan? Nah, we’re good,” Gavin replied, brushing off the comment.

“Well besides all your whatever drama, we could totally take stuff out of the Fakehaus leader’s backpack to have control over them,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of having them here for a truce?” Jack asked. Jeremy just shrugged.

Gavin waved that comment off, too. “Nah, we already have control over a few members of that crew, anyway.”

“How’d you do that?” Jeremy asked.

“Ryan instilled the fear of a god in them. Literally.”

“Ryan,” Jack scolded.

“Well, he’s not wrong. I kinda made it so one of them would end up being one of my recycled-soul reapers once they die,” Ryan admitted.

“Ryan, you openly used your God of Death abilities?” she asked in disappointment. 

Ryan sighed. “Yeah. I got really pissed when they shot Gavin.”

“Dude, hardcore.” Michael added with a grin.

Jack sighed, next. “Ryan, that was a very horrible idea.”

“Hey, it worked, didn’t it,” Gavin commented to defend Ryan. 

“I still can’t believe you’d do something that stupid.”

Ryan sighed, again. “Look, sometimes you do some very stupid things out of love,” he explained as he began to pet Gavin’s head.

“Love? Does that mean Gavin,” Michael began to ask.

“Yes, I know about Ryan being in love with me and all that,” Gavin interrupted to clarify.

“Ryan, how the _hell_ did you get comfortable admitting your feelings towards Gavin?”

“That’s the type of thing that would happen when you spend a few weeks basically alone together, yeah?”

“Gavin, we both know that that’s not how the truth was revealed,” Ryan argued.

Gavin sighed. “I wasn’t gonna go into detail. But, I guess I could actually say that being captured by Fakehaus helped the two of us get our heads out of our arses.”

“Wait, _the two of you_?” Jeremy asked out of confusion. 

“Gavin, what are you taking about. I mean, we all knew about Ryan not wanting to act on his crush on you. And I know you always have your head up your ass about something,” Michael started.

“Michael,” Gavin whined to interrupt.

“But, what kind of situation where you’re being stupid are you referring to this time?”

Gavin looked up at Ryan for an answer. Ryan looked back down at Gavin to meet his eyes, assuring him that he was gonna say something. “I think we should wait for Geoff to finish up his meeting before we get into any full-fledged explanation,” Ryan told the group.

“Aw yeah, more Ryan drama hour,” Jeremy joked.

“And hopefully, the last one. But enough about me for the time being, how about we talk about someone else. How did everyone else spend their time off?”

“Lucas finally got to meet his grandmother. She might not be the god of fire, but she’s still a ball of fire,” Michael updated the group. Lucas cooed in agreement.

After about a half an hour later, Geoff and Greene. Walked out of the meeting and out into where the rest of the crew was sitting. “Look I don’t know where the hell your crew got the idea that the Vagabond had evil magic,” Geoff told Greene.

“I’m not sure where they got that idea either. I honestly think it sounds like bullshit,” Greene explained. Then he rushed up to get in Ryan’s face. “You’re a creepy dude, Vagabond, but I doubt you’re magic.”

Ryan glared at Greene. “Do you really want to find out the accuracy of those claims?” Ryan threatened, menacingly.

Greene backed away from Ryan and shuttered. “I’m just gonna go now,” Greene announced as he rushed to go grab his bag.

“Do you need anything before you,” Geoff started.

“Nope!” Greene quickly interrupted as he slammed the door behind him as he exited.

Geoff furrows his eyebrows as he turns to stare Ryan down. “What the FUCK did I say about using your abilities openly in front of people who don’t know about us?!” he demanded.

“In my defense. I didn’t use them just now,” Ryan argued.

“That’s still no excuse!”

Gavin nodded at Ryan and rolled off of his lap. He stood up and announced, “I have an announcement,” Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, “I mean, Ryan and I have an announcement to make,” he corrected himself.

“Does it have something to do with Ryan’s now openness about his crush on you?” Michael asked.

“Wait, since when was Ryan open about his crush?” Geoff asked the crew. “Ryan, when did you grow a pair and confess your love?” he asked Ryan for clarification. 

Ryan ignored the question and stood up. “Are you ready to do this, now?” he asked Gavin.

“I mean, we could try to do a formal crew meeting to tell everyone, if you’d prefer,” Gavin back-tracked.

“So, your last announcement must be formal?” Jack asked, this time.

“Actually, I wasn’t going to request that this one be formal, darling. So, we can absolutely just come out and say it,” Ryan answered.

“Darling? Is this going where I think it’s going?” Jeremy asked.

“Alright,” Gavin agreed.

“The two of us are dating, now.” Ryan and Gavin said at the same time. “Jinx!” then, they both began to giggle. 

Everyone began clapping. “Woo!” Jeremy cheered. “Hell yeah!” Michael exclaimed. “Fucking finally!” Geoff sighed in relief.

Gavin leaned into Ryan. “We did it, love.”

Ryan smiled underneath his mask. “Yeah, we did. And I guess that means I can finally do this,” he finished. He pulled his mask off to reveal a face, clear of paint, and pulled Gavin into a deep kiss. His tongue explored the inside of Gavin’s mouth while Gavin gently nipped at Ryan’s bottom lip.

“UUUHHHGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!” Michael, Jeremy, and Jack collectively groaned.

“You know, it’s moments like this that make me regret, giving up drinking,” Geoff sighed in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's that. I'm gonna work on a few more fics for _Shot by the Gods_. I have like 2 or 3 more 3-5 chaptered fics for this series. But come January, I'm gonna start working on my sequel to _Minequest_. New main 6, new adventure in that AU PS, if anyone would like to help me go back and edit this fic since it was unbetaed, feel free to let me know here [or here](http://rejectedusername-trashfics.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back?! Even though I honestly never left this AU. It's kind of an addiction. This fic won't have a solid update schedule cause My class schedule is gonna change throughout the semester, but I know I at least will update every Friday. after that, hopefully on Mondays or something. IDK. **EDIT: Updates Tuesdays**


End file.
